Ex-Machina
The are the 10th race in the Exceed. They appear to be a race of cybernetic life forms that appear in Light Novel Volume 6 and No Game No Life: Zero. They are mentally linked and can be considered one entity by conveying information received by each unit to clusters(指揮体) and wider, the administrator(全連結指揮体), callsign Einithi. In a process much like a server to a computer, their hierarchy is formed by different roles based on the former, a dysfunctional unit can be separated from the commander. As they usually designate each other with complicated numbers, Schwi is the first-named unit and Ymirein being second, both by their respective "unique figure". Types of Units Ex-Machina have six types of units built. Within their identification code, there are two letters indicating what type of unit they are. For example, Ymirein is a Befer unit and her code is Ec001'Bf'9Ö48a2. * - Observation/Overseer Unit * - Analyzation Unit ** A known Prufer unit is Schwi Dola. Prüfer units tend to only have about 10% combat power in terms of other units as their main purpose is not to engage in battle. * - Designing Unit * - Combatative Units * - Commanding Units ** Units in command of a Cluster. Known Befer units are Ymirein * - Anomalous/Outcast Unit ** Those that connected with how Schwi with how she felt about the human heart Abilities Strengths "An Imanity who cannot think, a Werebeast who has no senses, a Flugel who doesn't know how to fight, a Seiren who is not attractive at all, '''an Ex-Machina unit who fails to learn...'"'' ---Nýi Tilwig, emphasize each races' vital elements. Collective Mind: Due to being a cybernetic race, they are all connected to one linked mind known as a Cluster. During the Great War this means that if one unit saw you as a threat the entire Cluster of Ex-Machina would consider you a threat making them a dangerous race. Lösen: Enderpokryphen: This is a skill unique to the Ex-Machina, they are able to replicate all attacks if they are attacked by it themselves. From there, they are able to emulate the attack onto a target they wish. Known uses of this were to replicate the Flugel's Heaven Strike and an Elven Facility's safety mechanisms. Unique Arsenal: The Ex-Machina have 27,451 artificial weapons in their linked arsenal. It is assumed that all of them are unique only to the Ex-Machina. However, Prufer units only have access to 47 out of the 27,451. Alles-Lösen: Known as a last stand kind of move. It is only seen within Kempfa units who were built for combat. According to Schwi, the 251 algorithms are only used to fight unknown enemies or enemies much stronger than themselves. Additional Abilities: ''' *Ein Sweg *Assut Armor Burst (Explosion that scatters the elemental) *Dimensional Shift *Flight *Superhuman Speed, Strength, intellect *Inviolable Mathematical Accuracy and Probability Calculations *Algorithms for Combating Unknown Forces Weaknesses '''Defensive Nature: Although they are able to replicate and counteract attacks from opponents with ferocity, they are a defensive race in nature. If not provoked, they have no aggression towards the person or group. Therefore, they could potentially lose if they are beaten by the first move or if an unpredictable method they have not seen before is used before they can fully access and correct the situation. It's also notable that something such as Artosh's "Divine Strike" was considered unable to be calculated due to its sheer power, so one can speculate that, while able to reproduce a Flügel's power, they can't match that of an Old Deus. History Before the Great War, they were created by Horou, the god of Doubt, to answer her own endless question. The legend has never been spoken. During the great war, the Ex-Machina maintained a non-intervention policy with two exceptions. The first was a skirmish with a small party of Dragonia, which lead to Schwi Dola redirecting enemy fire at, and destroying, Riku’s Village. The second occurred after Shuvi shared her “heart” with the Ex-Machina’s collective mind, during the battle she lost against the Flügel, Jibril, which motivated an approximate 15,000 Ex-Machina units lead by Einithi to aid in the Spieler's crusade. By keeping all combat personals occupied and slaying Artosh, the Ex-Machina enabled Riku to summon the Star Cup. Despite the end of the war and the beginning of the Ten Pledges, the cybernetic entity never found achievement: Only 5 female units including Ymirein escaped their opponents while the other 4802 units were literally evaporated under their arsenals. Almost all of the rest 9177 units perished in their encounter with the god of War and his Valkyries. Most of all, the one they loved is gone forever. Leaving the few survivors of the entire 10th race wandering around the world which they created, with their intelligential part permanently broken. Bounded by a hardware lock: find their loved one even in the cost of extinction. And also, with no country, the remaining Ex-Machina wander all of Disboard. Form of Government The Ex-Machina have a sort of loose form of government as their race doesn't necessarily depend on it since they are so outcasted and few in numbers. There seems to be an administrator unit and although Ex-Machina do not have a name, the callsign of the unit is given the name Einithi. All Ex-Machina units ultimately follow their callsign, therefore, making them the race representative. List of Known Members * Schwi Dola * Einithi * Ymirein Trivia * The term Ex-Machina comes from the phrase "Deus ex-machina" which means god from the machine. So the term Ex-Machina literally means machine. es:Ex-Machina fr:Ex-machina pl:Ex-machina ru:Экс-машины zh:机凯种 Category:Races Category:Ex-Machina Category:Exceed